wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/01
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym mowa o tym, co się Don Kichotowi w domu Don Diega przytrafiło. Don Kichot, wchodząc do domu Don Diega, spostrzegł na podwórzu mnóstwo beczek, w Toboso wyrabianych. To mu przypomniało zaczarowaną jego damę; zaczął więc wzdychać, nie zważając, że go kto słyszeć może. „O nieporównana Dulcyneo! — zawołał — kiedyż się skończy twoje prześladowanie?” — W tej chwili nadszedł syn Don Diega, trzymając za rękę señorę Christinę, matkę swoją, która wyszła powitać męża. Don Kichot, jak ją tylko zobaczył, rzucił się na kolana i powitawszy ze zwykłą układnością, prosił ją grzecznie o rękę do ucałowania. — Żono moja — rzekł Don Diego — to jest jegomość pan Don Kichot z Manchy, najgrzeczniejszy i najwaleczniejszy rycerz błędny w świecie, zasługujący na najuprzejmiejsze przyjęcie i uszanowanie. Seniora Christina wielu grzecznościami odpowiedziała rycerzowi, a on jej znów z dworskością je powrócił, po czym powitał syna, a obydwaj wiele komplementów sobie naprawili. Później poprowadzono Don Kichota do sali, gdzie go Sancho ze zbroi rozdziewał; został tedy w spodniach walenckich, kaftanie łosiowym, grubo zatłuszczonym od starego pancerza z kołnierzem parcianym, w butach mauretańskich, nieźle wyglansowanych, a jako największą ozdobę miał na sobie szeroki pas ze skóry wilka morskiego, u którego wisiał miecz doświadczony, a na plecach króciutki płaszczyk z wietkiego pół-sukienka. Przede wszystkim umył sobie twarz i głowę, kilka kubłów wody na to spotrzebowawszy, a i tak jeszcze z trudnością rozplątał włosy, pozlepiane serem i mlekiem, które na nich obeschły. Gdy Don Kichot przebierał się, Don Lorenzo, syn Don Diega, rzekł do swojego ojca: — Co to za jeden ten szlachcic, ojcze, któregoś nam przyprowadził? Dziwimy się niezmiernie z matką jego postawie, obejściu i nazwisku, a więcej jeszcze temu, coś nam powiedział, że jest rycerzem błędnym? — Doprawdy, synu, nie wiem, co ci mam odpowiedzieć — rzecze Don Diego — jest to człowiek, który mówi bardzo do rzeczy, a robi nie do rzeczy i największe głupstwa popełnia; a że jestem świadkiem ich obydwóch, nie mogę go dobrze wymiarkować, lubo więcej zdaje mi się wariatem niż rozumnym; ale rozmów się sam z nim, a powiesz mi swoje zdanie. Don Lorenzo poszedł zaraz do Don Kichota i zastał go wychodzącego z sali w opisanym przez nas ubraniu. Gdy rozmawiał o tym i o owym, Don Kichot odezwał się: — Cieszę się, panie, że jesteś godnym synem pana Don Diega, powiadał mi, że masz wiele dowcipu, a nade wszystko, że jesteś wielkim poetą. — Poetą, być może — odpowie Don Lorenzo — ale do wielkiego poety bardzo mi daleko. Lubię czytać poezję, lubię ją po trosze uprawiać, ale nic więcej, i ojciec mój, panie, mówiąc to, żartował sobie ze mnie. — Widząc taką skromność — odpowie Don Kichot — jeszcze wyższego o panu nabieram rozumienia, bo rzadko o poetę, który by nie był zarozumiały i nie miał się za najpierwszego w swojej sztuce; ale powiedz mi pan, proszę, co to za wiersze przysłano ci do wykładu, o których mi ojciec mówił, że ci nieco trudności sprawiają. Jeżeli to glosa, to ja się znam na tym trochę i rad bym usłyszeć owe wiersze, jeżeli mi je przeczytać raczysz. — Zdaje mi się, panie — rzecze Lorenzo — żeś musiał odbywać nauki, powiedz mi przeto z łaski swojej, do jakiej przykładaliście się szczególniej. — Do nauki rycerstwa błędnego — odpowie Don Kichot — która więcej warta niż poezja, choćby ją kto w najwyższym stopniu posiadał. — Przyznam wam się — rzecze Lorenzo — że nie znam wcale tej nauki i nigdym o niej nie słyszał. — Jest to nauka — odpowie Don Kichot — obejmująca w sobie wszystkie nauki, jakie są w świecie; kto się jej poświęca, musi być prawnikiem i znać zasady sprawiedliwości dystrybucyjnej i komentacyjnej, aby każdemu oddać, co mu się należy; musi być teologiem, aby umieć zdać sprawę z wiary swojej, kiedy go o to zaczepią; musi się znać na medycynie i własnościach ziół, bo w górach, lasach i pustyniach nie znajdzie ludzi, co by mu rany opatrywali. Jeżeli nie jest biegłym w astrologii i nie zna się na gwiazdach, jakże się dowie w nocy, która jest godzina, w jakiej części świata się znajduje i w jakim klimacie? Jeżeli nieświadom jest matematyki i fortyfikacji, nie zna rzeczy najpotrzebniejszych w jego powołaniu, słowem, musi posiadać wszystkie cnoty teologiczne i kardynalne, a idąc do dalszych szczegółów, musi umieć konia okuć, siodło i uzdę naprawić, pływać, skakać, dobrze konia zażywać, tańczyć, bronią robić, zgoła umieć to wszystko, co zacnemu kawalerowi przystoi i przyjemnym go czyni. Przede wszystkim musi być wiernym Bogu i damie swojej, nieskazitelnie czystym w myślach, uczciwym w słowach, hojnym, wspaniałomyślnym, mężnym, niezmordowanym w pracach, wytrwałym w przeciwnościach, zawsze litościwym i gotowym do usługi drugim, a prawdę utrzymującym wszędzie i zawsze, choćby ze stratą życia własnego. Te są, mości Lorenzo, przymioty niezbędne dla każdego rycerza błędnego, zważ więc teraz, co to za wielka nauka i czy która inna może się z nią równać? — Jeżeli tak jest, panie — rzecze Lorenzo — to zapewne nauka ta nieskończenie inne przewyższa. — Jak to! jeżeli tak jest? — wykrzyknie Don Kichot. — Chcę przez to wyrazić — odrzecze Lorenzo — iż trudno mi wierzyć, aby kiedykolwiek bądź byli na świecie, a tym bardziej teraz, rycerze tak doskonali. — Otóż to właśnie — zawoła Don Kichot — tak mówią prawie wszyscy ludzie i widzę, że cudu chyba potrzeba, ażeby ich przekonać, że byli rycerze błędni i że są jeszcze. Nie będę teraz czasu tracił, ażeby cię z błędu, który z tylu innymi podzielasz, wyprowadzać, ale to mogę ci uczynić, iż do nieba gorąco modlić się będę, aby cię oświeciło i dało poznać, jak potrzebnymi w wiekach dawnych byli rycerze i jakby użytecznymi dziś jeszcze byli. Ale dziś za grzechy świata górują w triumfie miękkość, próżnowanie, lenistwo i wiele innych występków. Gdy Don Kichot tak perorował, Don Lorenzo badał go pilnie i doszedł do tego przekonania, że prócz bzika zabawnego, który cierpi do błędnego rycerstwa, jest to zresztą człowiek wcale rozumny i przyzwoity. Poproszono ich na obiad. Don Diego, wziąwszy syna na stronę, pytał go, co myśli o naszym rycerzu. — Widzę — odpowiedział — że wszyscy lekarze na świecie nie potrafiliby go uzdrowić; jest on bez ratunku, jest wariatem, ale nader przyjemnym i miewa chwile bardzo zdrowe. Zasiedli do stołu i smacznie obiadowali. Don Kichot niezmiernie sobie podobał i nachwalić się nie mógł tej ciszy i spokojności w całym domu panującej, którą sam w sobie porównywał do klasztornej. Jak tylko od stołu wstali, Don Kichot usilnie prosił Don Lorenza, ażeby mu pokazał wiersze, o których mu mówił. — Nie należę ja do liczby tych, panie — rzecze Lorenzo — co lubią się z utworami swymi popisywać, a udają skromnych i wzdragają się, ażeby ich więcej proszono i nalegano. Chętnie panu przeczytam glosę moją, którą napisałem raczej dla wprawy niż dla jakiego bądź zaszczytu, zobowiążesz mnie pan, gdy powiesz swe zdanie bez żadnej ogródki. — Jeden z przyjaciół moich, człowiek bardzo rozumny — rzecze Don Kichot — mówił mi kiedyś, że nikomu by nie radził pisać glos, bo to rodzaj trudny, przykry i niewdzięczny; nigdy glosa dokładnie z tekstem się nie zgadza, odbiega często od przedmiotu, a prawidła jej tak są surowe, że nie dozwalają ani zapytań, ani zmiany treści, ani tysiąca rzeczy, dozwolonych w innej poezji. — Doprawdy, mości Don Kichocie — odpowie Don Lorenzo — dowiaduję się od ciebie wielu rzeczy, które mało komu są znane, wyznaję, żem się tego nie spodziewał, myślałem, że znajdę słabą twoją stronę; zawsze mi się wymykasz wtedy właśnie, kiedym cię najmocniej podchwycić pragnął. — Jak to wymykam się? nie rozumiem tego — zagadnie Don Kichot. — Później się lepiej wytłumaczę — rzecze Lorenzo — teraz posłuchaj mojej glosy: Gdy, co było, znów powróci, Wtedy zrzeknę się nadziei, Albo, że czas już nadchodzi, Tego, co się potem stanie. A to jest glosa, którą napisałem: Gdy wszystko mija na świecie, Minął czas, gdy los łaskawy Słał mi darów twoich kwiecie; Zwiądł zielony liść mej sławy, W sercu goszczą smutku mary. Gdy los koło swe odwróci, Dusza moja się zasmuci, Lecz odżyję wnet z zapałem, Po stuleciu nawet całem, Gdy, co było, znów powróci. Nie pragnę sławy, uciechy, Ani triumfu innego, Niech mi tylko los pociechy Nie odbiera i snu tego, Strojnego w złote uśmiechy! Jeśli więc fortuny wola Da mi dożyć tej kolei, Wtedy zgaśnie ogień duszy Gorejący śród katuszy, Wtedy zrzeknę się nadziei. Niepodobieństw żądam tyle! Bo czas nigdy nie powrócił Ani jedną szczęścia chwilę, Którą już pierwej zarzucił W ciemnej przeszłości mogile; Czas, jak ptak, skrzydła rozwodzi, On skrzydlaty już się rodzi, I ten w sądzie prawdę minął, Kto myśli, że czas upłynął, Albo że czas już nadchodzi. Tak żyć pośród niepokoju, Między nadzieją i trwogą, To lepiej polec w tym boju, Marząc duszy przyszłość błogą, Śród krwi płynącego zdroju. Kto raz skona, już nie wstanie, Więc zakończyć pragnę życie, Lecz obawa mnie wstrzymuje Że mój duch nie przewiduje Tego co się potem stanie. Gdy Don Lorenzo skończył czytać glosę, Don Kichot zerwał się żywo na nogi i ściskając go za rękę, zawołał z uniesieniem: — Ach, panie! na Boga ci przysięgam, że jesteś najlepszym poetą, jakiego tylko znałem, godzien jesteś wieńca nie tylko w Cyprze i Gaecie, jak mówi poeta, ale we wszystkich akademiach ateńskich, gdyby jeszcze istniały, i w najpierwszych dzisiejszych, w paryskiej, bolońskiej i salamanckiej. Niechaj Febus''Febus'' — z gr. „Jaśniejący”, przydomek Apollina, boga poezji i sztuki. strzałami swymi przeszyje sędziów, co ci pierwszego wieńca odmówią! Niechaj muzy na zawsze o nich zapomną. Don Kichot prosił jeszcze Lorenza, ażeby mu przeczytał jaki swój utwór, więc poeta nie dał się długo prosić, tak go cieszyły pochwały, chociaż to były pochwały wariata. Rycerz nasz przez cztery dni gościł u Don Diega, ciągle z wielką podejmowany uprzejmością; żegnając się, nie miał dość słów na podziękowanie za tyle grzeczności, zaręczał, że nie prędko rad by dom ten opuścić, gdyby rycerzowi błędnemu przystało tak oddawać się przyjemnościom, oświadczył, że jedzie szukać przygód w tych stronach dla ułożenia sobie ręki przed rycerskimi igrzyskami w Saragossie i że ma zamiar zacząć od jaskini Montesinos, o której tyle cudów rozprawiają, i chce zobaczyć, gdzie bierze początek owe siedem jezior, zwanych niegdyś Ruidera. Don Diego razem z synem pochwalili ten zamiar, ofiarując mu wszelkie usługi w dowód poszanowania jego waleczności i zawodu, po czym uściskali się i rozstali. ----